


gold rush

by fullstarshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Ending, i miss writing angst so here it is !!, inspired by illicit affairs and gold rush by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullstarshine/pseuds/fullstarshine
Summary: “Say yes, and I will accept that engagement.”God only knows how hard this is for Yuno. He wanted to kiss Sicheng’s temple, saying everything will be alright. That they can surpass this. But. . .this, everything is wrong. Their stolen kisses, their getaway plans. Their stolen glances to each other. Their secret meetings, the sudden brush of their shoulders. Their blissful touches, and Sicheng’s soft lips. God, everything they did was wrong. If he can turn everything back, he will do his ultimate best to not mess everything up. But he had a chance, did he? To fix everything. That's why he's praying that he have finally done the right choice. He breathe in. Calm himself before answering.“Yes. That is my decision, your Highness.”Sicheng smiled at Yuno, tears brimming in his eyes. Trying to digest everything. “Alright then. Nice to meet you, Jeong Yuno. You served well in this kingdom of mine.”“It is my duty, your Highness.”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	gold rush

“I know what you have with my son, Jeong Yuno.”

His hands went cold. He knows where this conversation will go.

“What do you think the public will react to this scandalous situation? Most especially when the whole kingdom knows about the engagement gathering between Dong and Nakamoto? They will go wild, will attack you and the whole royal family,” The queen stirred her cup of tea, looking down at Yuno. “Would you like that to happen?”

He didn’t answer.  _ He is scared _ . He is just a nobody in this kingdom, and because of him, everything will fall apart.

He knew everything that both of him and Sicheng did was wrong. And if he can go back, he won’t make the same mistakes. But he cannot turn back the time. It’s finally happening. His greatest nightmare has finally started.

“I suppose you won’t like that. That’s why I need you to do this, if you wanted to save Sicheng and the whole kingdom,” the queen paused, and looked at Yuno; lifeless, like the whole world that was in front of him — gone. “—then leave. With no traces behind. I expect you can do it, can you?”

“Yes, your highness.”

* * *

“Yuno, why are you packing up? Where are you going? Did mother say something? What’s happening?”

Yuno did not mind the younger one; he cannot break down and cry in front of him.  _ Remember it is for the best Yuno. You have no choice but to obey. _

“Hey, please answer me, why are you not answering me,” he walked as he packed everything. He cannot stop walking, or else he will drop everything and stay; even though hell will break loose. But he cannot bear to see it. Especially the queen’s last word.

“Jeong Yuno, stop right there.”

He stopped walking. But he cannot look in front of him. “I’m leaving your highness.”

“Who ordered you to leave?”

Silence. He doesn’t want to add the burden. Sicheng had enough burden. He cannot add one. It is too much.

Sicheng grabbed Yuno’s arm, lead them to their secret garden. 

“Why—why are you leaving? What’s happening?”

“You are getting married. This is wrong, Sicheng.”

“You are the only thing I ever wanted, Yuno.” Sicheng said as he looked at Jaehyun’s eyes; hazel brown eyes reflect Yuno’s lifeless eyes. “If you want us to run away, then let’s do this. I don’t wanna be stuck with someone I don’t love. Please. . .”

Yuno cleared out his throat, and said the news to the crowned prince, “Nakamoto Yuta of Nakamoto Dynasty is here, your highness. The queen highly requested your presence. If you have no longer to say to me, your highness, can I finally leave?”

“Is this what you want?” Sicheng’s voice cracked. No, he won’t cry—he won’t cry in front of someone who easily let him go. Like there’s no history between them. Silence envelopes between both of them. He cannot do this anymore.

“Say yes, and I will accept that engagement.”

God only knows how hard this is for Yuno. He wanted to kiss Sicheng’s temple, saying everything will be alright. That they can surpass this. But. . . _ this, everything is wrong.  _ Their stolen kisses, their getaway plans. Their stolen glances to each other. Their secret meetings, the sudden brush of their shoulders. Their blissful touches, and Sicheng’s soft lips.  _ God, everything they did was wrong _ . 

Yuno knows that this is not his fairytale and Sicheng is destined for someone else. He breathed, and answered Sicheng; hopeful that Yuno will grab his hand, and run away from everything. But the older one is not selfish enough. He cannot fight his love for the prince,  _ his prince. _

He decided to save the kingdom rather than fighting for their love.

“Yes. That is my decision, your Highness.”

Sicheng smiled at Yuno, tears brimming in his eyes. Trying to digest everything. “Alright then. Nice to meet you, Jeong Yuno. You served well in this kingdom of mine.”

“It is my duty, your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! this is my third day writing for littlewonderfic ! sorry for the late submission, school is being a pain in the ass )) : i hope you'll enjoy this short /short/ drabble of mine! ^______^


End file.
